


番外

by Iris0920



Category: k花 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0920/pseuds/Iris0920
Summary: 我是代发
Kudos: 33





	番外

两个人都已经面对面坐在床上了，我才想起来还有很重要的事情没有讲明白。

“北子哥。你……”

我想找个稍微委婉一点的方式来问。花少北看着我，等待我的下文。我思考了很久这个下文怎么接。

“……你是k花，还是花k？”

“爷是攻。”

花少北看傻逼似的看了我一眼，毫无继续说下去的意思。不行，他不能攻，这和我想象中有点出入。我们应该是不可逆不可拆。但他要实在硬来的话我估计我也顶不住，我不会站反了吧这。

在我的想象中花少北会对这种事情带点抗拒与娇羞、然后嘴上说着不要身体很诚实——我看同人文上就这样写的。虽然看自己的同人文是有点耻吧，但人总要学习经验不是。当作参考资料观摩学习一下，既然文章里的主角是自己，也算是天经地义。

然后呢，我提的时候花少北也没抗议，答应得很爽快。我从那时候才反应过来，草，同人文哪有真人来得刺激啊，他妈的写文的一个个人又没我了解花少北，我从他们那里学习什么啊。再你妈说什么会娇羞会抗拒，人家首先是个男人，既然我会想到要到这一步，就没道理说他就没这个想法啊。

失策，真的失策。

我思考人生的这会儿花少北衣服都脱了，看着我在这里呆滞，几乎都打算上手来帮我脱掉。我这个心理错位的何德何能，赶紧维持自己的最后一丝尊严，选择自己脱掉了。他还好像对此挺满意的。

“然后呢，然后干嘛？”

我希望吧，花少北的性知识不是脱光衣服一起躺床上盖上被子睡一觉，然后第二天就能怀孕的这个程度。虽然我们两个都不会怀孕就是。他平时跑火车那么厉害，不至于真不明白吧。

“……然后要怎么做我在想，你别催我。”

这种句式有点耳熟，好像听过了很多遍一样。

花少北想来想去最后得出的结果也就是爬过来撑在我身上亲了亲我，连手都不动一下，巨乖巧。这倒也就算了，亲完之后他又僵在那里半天不动，我要是问他估计还会告诉我这是在思考。然后我也思考他是不是要等我睡着了再悄无声息的把我给办了。

——妈的，他倒不会纯情到那样吧。或者他不至于那样才是他的性癖吧，不至于这么奇怪吧？我们之间也没发生什么导致他产生这种奇怪的倾向吧？

亲完之后我看着他，他看着我。我们两个安安静静的什么也不说，要不是他实在脸红得可以，我还以为下一步就该盖好被子一起睡觉了。但直接睡觉显然不太现实，下回花少北又得做天大的心理建设才会同意再尝试一下。我们之间没必要那么符合社会主义价值观的相处的。

“要不……我来吧？”

他整张脸上写满了抗拒，但并没有一口否决我的提议。我猜他漫长的思考过程中不是没有想到这一方案的。但他当然不会提出来，就像我现在提出来他不会马上回绝、却也不会马上同意一样。

其实也不是一定要我来，但这样僵持下去不是办法，他也明白。但他好像在这事上格外的要脸，这样的询问还不够作为台阶让他下来。

“这样。之后要是别人问起来，我也说你是攻，怎么样？”

“你麻烦死了。”

他这么说着，身体却已经明显的没有再强撑着要架在我身上了。证据就是我只是稍微搂了搂他，他就直接泄愤似的趴在了我身上。然后顺理成章的亲亲抱抱过后，我抱着他坐起身，他调整了下姿势，现在是跨坐在我的腿上。

我看着他，他还看着我，我们还是不说话。我只好动用撸猫的手法，从他背上一下一下摸下来。衣服是他自己脱的，我什么都没说，我又不是木头人。我觉得就凭他只脱衣服不脱裤子，他自己的潜意识可能就已经发现他自己今天大概没法在上面。

“…就这一回。等我学会了知道怎么搞了，你马上给爷滚下来躺着。”

花少北爷是攻的气质，始于他的脸皮，终于他的脸皮。这么说还怪好笑的，我也的确笑出来了，花少北就瞪我，但我这笑也没法憋回来啊。

“行行行。”

虽然我自己对这事情的了解也只是通过看了些影片啊、阅读了一些充满广告的网页啊，这样得来的，但我觉得我总归不至于像他这样，人都骑上来了，临场把自己给自闭下去了。

花少北心里思想斗争结束之后，终于告诉我说他准备好的东西放床头柜了，因为他家里人不会翻他房间，那里比较安全。我反手拉开柜子，把里面的不透明塑料袋拎了出来，感觉沉甸甸的。

本身我拿的时候是没想那么多的，只是想着估计他买了挺大一瓶吧。然后打开活结往床上一倒，除了我预想的那东西以外，还掉了一些杂七杂八的东西出来，直接把车从幼儿园飙到了城市边缘。花少北从看到那袋子开始就不说话了，我估计他也想起来自己都买了些什么玩意儿。

“你是不是…对你自己能力不太自信啊？”

“放你娘的……”花少北骂一半噎着了，后面的话说得没什么底气，“我当时不是想着你受才买的吗，我这不是为了你好。”

“嗯嗯嗯你说得对。”

我心里暗将这次的内容由十八禁上升为二十禁，并庆幸我们都已经年满二十，我们还可以继续。

花少北可能是觉得实在难以面对，从配合我脱掉裤子之后，我把用来做润滑的东西拆开倒出来在手上、直到我马上要对他开始的时候，他整张脸都埋在我肩膀上，像鸵鸟埋住自己的头那样假装没看见就是没有。我叫他放松点张开腿好好对着我，他再抬起头的时候眼角都有点发红。

“你别这么看着我，我尽量轻点，不欺负你好吧。”

实话实说，他那样看着我，我真的不太受的住。但我现在视线落在哪都不对，看着脸是这样，看着他哪个身体部位也不太对。于是为了逃避那个眼神，我只好把精力集中在花少北的初次开发工作。

我低下头，花少北也低下头。然后花少北低头看见是我要把手指推进去，又把头抬起来了。

人紧张起来就爱胡思乱想，比如我现在脑内想着什么冷漠无情花少北，又想起来网上一个说什么再冷漠的男人直肠都是温暖的的梗。温暖是真的，那些液体就算在我手指上停留了一下有了点温度，被送进去的时候还是让花少北发出了“嘶”的一声——当然，排除掉是因为我进去的太突兀的可能性。

我提醒得够明白了，真出现这个情况，也怪他自己没做好准备。

“手指你都受不了，你要怎么继续啊北子哥？”

我一边缓缓抽动手指一边问他，里面实在紧得不行，有时候抽动都有点困难，难怪那些教程上都说是得先慢慢来。如果不用润滑的话，怕是会很困难。但让我觉得有些意外的是，花少北好像对自己身体里进了个别的什么东西表现得没那么排斥。

“谁他妈说我——受不了手指的。”

他这话说得咬牙切齿，结合他的反应，让我有些有段联想。我甚至开始思考，花少北开始做那一套，是不是就是为了让我说出以后对外说他是攻的。他既然能这么接受、然后加上他自己那么熟练的买了一堆道具——

“你有自己试过的吧？”

花少北当然会明白我指的是试什么。他极快的否决了，在抽气的间隙中还断断续续的问我怎么会有这种想法。——我为什么会有这种想法？他怎么不问问自己为什么会有那种想法然后还不来找我？

单靠手指他就已经有了反应，然后现在他又被我拦住了向下的手。这已经能说明很多东西了。我单手握在他下身上，他重心不稳，只能用手扶着我。

他等着我去帮他，我还在等待他坦白。这局势半天半天僵持的，我其实也不是太急切，但这对花少北每秒都是折磨。我觉得我除非手突然抽筋，不然不至于耗不过他。

“是想着我弄的吗？”

我这话说得够直白了，直接表明了我自己并不信他的否决说辞。底下的手在这次探入之后发现了一个凸起的点，只是轻轻碰了下，花少北便一下抓紧了我的肩膀。我加快了手指进出的速度，争取让花少北早些回答这一问题。他抓着我肩膀的力度从刚刚开始就还没放松过，我甚至怀疑这次做完之后肩膀上得紫两块。

“…………嗯。”

他回答的声音很小，但我听到了。我还想乘胜追击问点什么，奈何花少北掐人实在有些疼，再问下去我估计要废掉的是我，这事情就从R18变成R18G了。不是，R20G。我们只是想好好尝试做一次而已，这不至于，没必要。

花少北在面子这方面已经做出了巨大的让步，我没必要再抓着这个不放去为难什么，我反正至少暂时还没有那个方向的性癖。终于如愿的他又靠在了我身上，我也顺势就把里面的手指抽了出来。

“你现在可以进来了。”

“但是我还是担心你没法适应诶。我能是能，但你要不要先……再试试？”

硅胶外壳的玩具在房间的灯光下不是很起眼，我意有所指，相信花少北一定没有哪个时候像现在这样这么后悔过乱花钱。他刚刚叫我进去说话甚至不带停顿的。我自诩还没那么精虫上脑，所以没被撩拨到直接忘掉。

“——看不起谁呢小K！”

他又抓着我肩膀开始晃晃晃，人暂时轻松了就这样。我知道他想激将一下是真的，我对他买来的那些玩意感兴趣也是真的，这两个想法并不冲突。然而实际上，我如果用了的话——也算是完成了他的激将目标吧？

然后我在花少北满怀期待的眼神里从边上随便摸了个东西来，拿回来让人看到的时候，他的眼神就不怎么期待了。

“不就…这个嘛。谁还受不住了？”

现在在我手上的这个东西叫跳蛋，我在一些色调昏暗的小视频里看到过。可能是先前倒多了，我都不用再去倒，捏着小东西在花少北屁股边上沾上一圈，直接就很容易的推进去了。感觉某种意义上花少北也是挺厉害的，希望他等等上头的时候会忘记自己放的“学会怎么搞就来搞我”的这句狠话。我不觉得我比他厉害。

“那我开了？”

“你开，你赶紧——嘶。”

喊我赶紧开的是他，开了之后又半天半天说不出话的也是他。我本意是尝试一下跳蛋究竟能不能做到像本子里那样轻而易举让人发大水……虽然我好像忽略了花少北的生理构造不会发大水吧。总之就是出于不太正当的目的特意往里面放了放，至于为什么那个位置会让他说不出话他自己明白就行，我也明白了。

总之我现在面对的情况比我预想的还要色情一点，他虽说不会像个本子女主角那样的湿一片，但表情实在有过之而无不及。我没见过他这种表情，我也没法形容确切形容我现在是一个什么感受。他整张脸通红一片，连带着脖子往下都有些发红。然后吧他还一副要哭的样子，连呼吸都没什么规律，很乱。

这他妈，操了，这他妈还要怎么看下去。我真的谢谢自己准备这些东西的花少北。

我把脸埋在他身上，感觉他的身体和我的脸一样烫。单纯就像现在这样蹭几下，都像要蹭出火。要烧着了。花少北本来就瘦，就算最近真的胖了点、就这么点肉感，我还是感觉我隔着皮肉直接蹭到了他内里的骨架，硬硬的。

还蹭到了点什么别的也是硬硬的。

“北子哥，原来男人的胸也可以硬起来啊？”

“……闭嘴。”

我草，我草。这个声音。我也没听过花少北这个样子说话，我现在觉得好极了。硬了硬了，鸡儿硬了。我好彻底了，以前看那些没法摆市面上的东西说的好了都是假的，我现在才是真的好了。我感觉我甚至有一种人生完整了一样的好了感。

但是鉴于我也是头一回遇到男人的胸居然可以硬起来的这种状况，我还是忍住了直接把跳蛋拔出来自己上的欲望，选择继续观察他身体的变化，我觉得我也挺强的。回头对外虽然说花少北是攻，但我还是一定要说一句我是真男人。真男人就懂得把自己的好奇心贯彻到底。

其实说实话，男人的胸吧……本身是没什么感觉的，但花少北最近又偏偏多了点肉感，手感就有那么些意思了。为了这份肉感，我甚至专门托着他的腰让他凑前些，去更加深入的感受。  
总之就，看着那些被自己弄上去的红色手印啊牙印子啊吻痕啊，反正就，那种成就感我也没法形容。总之就是特别爽，特别开心，花少北咬牙切齿问我是不是狗都没法打消的开心。

“要不你实在受不了的话，就这样算了吧？我之后也不……”

“就这？”

我以为我听错了。抬起头看的时候，花少北虽然依旧色情，但表情应该是在嘲讽我。我大概是看出来了。

“……啊？”

花少北低低的笑了笑，大概是因为气息不稳，笑得也很色情。

“我问你……就这？你不会就受不了了吧？”

然后花少北隔着裤子捏了一下我的——操，我他妈自己都没发现裤子上面湿了一片，我是真他妈的强大。他捏的一下让我浑身发冷汗，然后估计他自己也被现在的程度给吓到了，本意用来嘲讽我的手一下子就缩回去了。

“……行是行，但你最好不要乱动。”

我希望花少北能听懂我这句话的意思，稍微明白一点自己的死活。不是所有人都如我一般有毅力，不是所有人都能够做到和我一样保证自己的好奇心能够控制住欲望。我也不是能一直控制住我自己的，我其实挺担心我下一刻就把他掀倒然后马上这样那样的。现在我还能保证自己只是好好亲亲他让他更加喘不过气——唉那表情看了也更折磨我自己，总之我现在保不准什么时候就控制不住自己、没法像之前对他保证的那样轻点了。

啊，留心一下我发现我自己都在喘粗气了。结合现在花少北又楞在那里不说话，总归不会是被我凶到了吧。我平常也不这么对他说话这样凶的，他怎么都不怼回来。

所以他像现在干脆直接上手来扯我的裤子也是能理解的行为、我配合他干脆的脱掉了。现在是两个人光溜溜的相对着了，这么说起来还有点害羞。他看着我——是在审视还是怎么?虽然吧我自诩尺寸还不算丢人但是也没必要这样看着吧？他看着看着凑近了、呃，我要不要安排一下打个招呼？他呼吸出的热气直接呼上去这感觉就他妈的——

“操。”

他是真的不知死活。他懂得稍微体谅我一下、不该用在我憋得要死然后给我口一下这种事情上吧？他没什么技术—这事情本身就是心理上的感受大于身体，这对我有多大刺激他不明白？

这时候没法管那么多了。我推着他肩膀直接让他对着我躺下，但凡他清醒一点都会知道来说说我力道没轻没重。把跳蛋扯出来的时候他也只是看着我，两条腿弯曲着抵在我腰上，要我没在这卡着估计直接就合拢了。

“——你突然发什么疯？我这不是、想着，要帮你一下嘛……”

“那我真的谢谢你。”

我算是知道为什么那些图片上都喜欢画单手抓着套然后用牙齿叼着包装咬开了，因为我现在还得分出一只手按着不太开心的花少北。他值得为我还能清醒的戴套去庆幸一下。这情况就很危急，但凡我稍微再急切一点、我就是直接进去了。

进去的这一下没我想象中的畅通，花少北绞得死紧，整根全部进去还费了点力气。花少北抿着嘴没发出声音，但一直以来一直泛着红的眼睛突然就开始哭。我用手背给他擦了擦，但他还是一直哭一直哭，光流眼泪不说话。

“你哭什么啊。”

他张了张嘴，没忍住抽咽了一下。缓了好久才拼凑出一句完整的话出来。

“你他妈……还好意思问我。你这么大、我真的，疼。”

我没能让他继续说下去。我只想亲到他说不出话。事到如今我已经接受了他这人在床上没轻没重的这个设定，某种意义上真的很让人兴奋。他好像就完全没考虑过自己什么行为会带来什么后果，比方说我向来没看别人哭的爱好，这种事情轻而易举就成了过去式。现在这个事情已经不是他哭两下就能解决了。

要说疼，我本身自己也被他挤得差点原地升天。妈的，我就没想过……会是这种感觉，不等他适应一下放松一下，我甚至都担心等等抽动的时候会直接把花少北整个人都一起带过来。

“——你总不会就已经受不了了吧？”

我问他，但他这次支支吾吾，发不出之前那样的反嘲讽句了。我当他是默认了。

之后开始动的时候我听到他好像在说什么，很小声，甚至还有点听不清。毕竟人还在哭哭唧唧的，实在很难以判断他在说什么。于是我俯身下去听，就听见他一边哭一边在小声叫唤着。

“呜呜呜呜妈妈……”

我怕是他真的痛到说胡话了，只好哄他，说什么妈妈在这不怕不怕什么的。抛开男妈妈的问题，别人玩的开的顶多在床上叫叫爸，怎么在我这他就叫妈了。等他妈妈回来之后知道了花少北居然叫我妈，这就不是简单的伦理问题了。

但我说妈妈在这好像也没什么用，他还是照样在哭，还在含糊的说话，这回我总算勉强听清了。

“好痛呜呜呜呜…我不要做了、我要找我妈呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

我真的受不了了。事后他要有那个勇气去开口找他妈妈告状说我欺负他我也管不了了，我现在就他妈想要他说不出话。要他现在说不出话的方法只需要用手堵住就能完成，接下来、就完全看他自己能忍受到什么程度了。


End file.
